Donald Trump
Donald Trump (14 juin 1946 - ...) est un homme d'affaires américain. Il est le fils de Fred Trump, millionnaire new-yorkais de l'immobilier qui fonda The Trump Organization en 1923, où Donald Trump est entré en 1968 et en est devenu le président en 1971, faisant de lui un héritier et non un self-made man. Il en aussi à la tête de Trump Entertainment Resorts, qu'il a lui-même fondé et qui possède l'hôtel-casino Trump Taj Mahal. Cette figure majeure de l'immobilier l'est également dans le divertissement télévisuel, grâce à son émission The Apprentice qu'il anime de 2004 à 2015 et qui lui fait gagner une célébrité publique considérable. Il est également l'auteur de plusieurs livres. Politiquement engagé, il a d'abord soutenu le Parti démocrate avant d'opter pour le Parti républicain en 1987. Il s'en est éloigné un temps pour lui préférer le Parti réformiste (1999-2001) et le Parti démocrate (2001-2009), avant de revenir en 2012. Il se présente à l'élection présidentielle en 2016, après une première tentative en 2000, et se hisse rapidement en tête de sondages de la primaire à l'investiture du Parti républicain. Son indépendance financière et ses déclarations tonitruantes en font une personnalité polarisante de la campagne, entre soutient populaire et hostilité élitiste, y compris au sein du Parti républicain, mais conserve une grande attention médiatique nationale et internationale. Il crée ainsi « phénomène sans précédent dans l'histoire politique moderne des États-Unis »Steele : «Trump a un instinct phénoménal de ce que les gens veulent entendre». Élection présidentielle de 2016 Une campagne atypique C'est dans sa Trump Tower de la cinquième avenue de New York, le 15 juin 2015, que Donald Trump annonce en meeting sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2016. Précédé d'une réputation de conservateur aux opinions tranchés et au langage cru, il prononce un discours alarmiste quant à l'État du pays, en proie à de nombreux problèmes et dirigé par une classe politique vendue aux intérêts particuliers via le système de financement des campagnes. Il met en avant sa fortune personnelle et donc son intégrité, avec une fortune qu'il chiffre ce jour-là à dix milliards de dollars. Considérant que "le rêve américain est mort", il s'engage à "rendre sa grandeur à l'Amérique" et cible deux problèmes fondamentaux selon lui : l'immigration mexicaine et l'émergence économique de la Chine. C'est dans ce discours que naît la première polémique de la campagne, lorsqu'il assimile les immigrés mexicains à des criminels, des dealers et des violeurs. Il promet donc la construction d'un grand mur, au sens physique du terme, à la frontière sud du pays, qui permettra de bloquer l'immigration illégale. Il fait aussi de la lutte contre le chômage un de ses sujets phare, promettant d'être "le plus grand président pourvoyeur d'emplois que Dieu ait jamais créé"Donald Trump candidat à la présidence américaine. Lorsqu'il démarre cette campagne, les observateurs politiques ne lui prêtent que très peu de chance de réussir. Pourtant, dès le mois de juillet, il commence à grimper rapidement dans les sondages jusqu'à prendre la tête des intentions de vote pour la primaire du Parti républicain, se stabilisant à la première place sans jamais déchoir. Les observateurs parient alors sur un succès court et attribuent cette envolée au langage du milliardaire, considéré comme un exutoire, mais ne lui accordent aucune crédibilité pour une stature d'État. Il est au cœur de polémiques récurrentes dans la campagne, sur des sujets souvent sensibles tels que l'immigration, le progressisme, le conspirationnisme et l'honneur. Par exemple, il dénie la qualité de héros de guerre qui a jusque-là toujours été attribuée à John McCain, car ce dernier a été fait prisonnier dans la guerre du Vietnam. Il crée alors un phénomène nouveau aux États-Unis, du moins par son ampleur, qu'est le populisme, jusqu'ici connu en Europe. Sa candidature est évaluée à quatre milliards de dollar par Forbes, un sujet sur lequel Donald Trump se sent très libre puisque sa richesse lui évite d'avoir recours à des donateurs et donc de se présenter comme incorruptible face à une classe politique qu'il juge discréditée. Il est le candidat le moins dépensier de la campagne, la mise en valeur de ses polémiques récurrentes l'ayant rendu omniprésent dans cette campagne, mais il se lance tout de même dans de coûteuses publicités au mois de décembre 2015. Le financement de sa campagne provient à 66% de sa fortune personnelle, à 25% de petites contributions individuelles et à 8% de grosses contributions individuelles5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald TrumpTransgressif, Donald Trump demeure en tête des sondagesCourse à la Maison-Blanche : la gaffe de trop pour Donald Trump ?Présidentielle américaine: champion des sondages, Donald Trump fait le show à DallasPrimaires américaines : Trump lance une grande offensive de spots télévisésCandidate Summary, 2016 Cycle. Méfiant à l'égard des journalistes, il fait huer les caméras dans ses meetings. Ni lui ni son équipe ne sont accessibles aux journalistes. Pour les dissuader de venir, il annonce ses dates de déplacement à la dernière minute. Les journalistes sont parfois interdits ou bien refoulés en fond de salle. Il est en revanche très populaire sur les réseaux sociaux avec 6,6 millions de groupies sur Twitter (5,6 millions pour Hillary Clinton) et 6 millions sur Facebook (2,5 millions pour Hillary Clinton). Son slogan de campagne "Make America Great Again" génère 214 résultats de recherche sur Google et seulement 156 pour celui de son adversaire démocrate. Il parvient ainsi a organiser ce suivi de façon parcimonieuse puisqu'il dépense bien moins que l'ancienne Première dame. Il n'est que le sixième candidat en terme de dotations et le huitième pour les dépenses publicitaires, donc derrière les autres candidats au succès pourtant moindreDonald Trump, l'homme qui fascine et fait peurEnquête Exclusive Donald Trump : le milliardaire qui voulait être président - 28/02/2016 (à 20min00)Comment Donald Trump triomphe sur Twitter, Facebook et Instagram. Un phénomène politique Lors du débat organisé sur Fox News le 6 août, il n'écarte pas l'idée d'une candidature indépendante s'il n'obtient pas l'investiture républicaine, puis provoque une vive polémique par ses déclarations au sujet de son sexisme face à la journaliste Megyn Kelly, qu'il accuse d'avoir posé des questions musclées au motif qu'elle devait avoir ses règles, et monopolise l'attention dans les jours suivants sans qu'il n'en subisse de conséquence dans les sondages. Il s'est d'ailleurs attribué les bonnes audiences du débat, 24 millions de téléspectateurs, soit huit fois plus qu'au dernier débat républicain pour la présidentielle de 2012, et le meilleur score de l'Histoire du câble aux États-Unis, événements sportifs mis à part, battant ainsi le dernier record de 11,8 millions de téléspectateurs pour la réélection de Barack Obama5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald TrumpTransgressif, Donald Trump demeure en tête des sondagesCourse à la Maison-Blanche : la gaffe de trop pour Donald Trump ?. Il n'est pas atteint par la polémique dans les sondages et affiche même un score plus élevé encore qu'avantEtats-Unis: Donald Trump monte, Hillary Clinton peine. Le deuxième débat, le 16 septembre, est un record d'audience pour CNN avec 22,9 millions de téléspectateurs, battant les 16,3 millions obtenus en 1993. L'effet Trump n'est pas considéré comme étranger à cette prouesseAudiences records pour le débat politique de CNN avec Donald Trump. thumb|right|250px Sa candidature, commencée à 4% en juin 2015, est d'abord perçue comme une farce. Il prend pourtant la tête des sondages dès le mois suivant avec 15% puis 24% d'intentions de vote. Il poursuit cette ascension. Les sondages le donnent continuellement vainqueur des élections primaires républicaines, aux alentours de 30%, et plus encore après les attaques de Paris et de San Bernardino en fin d'année 2015, puisqu'il caracole à près de 40%, loin devant Ted Cruz à une quinzaine à point, tandis que Jeb Bush a sérieusement décliné à 3%. Ses 39% d'intentions de vote en cette fin d'année sont supérieurs aux trois autres meilleurs scores combinés : 18% pour Ted Cruz, 10% chacuns pour Ben Carson et Marco Rubio. Sa candidature ne s'est donc pas essoufflée comme ce fut si souvent annoncé bien que (ou peut-être parce que) ses polémiques aient reçu une attention nationale et internationale. Après ses succès du Super Tuesday le 1er mars 2016, le Parti républicain s'interroge sérieusement sur les moyens de le bloquer, alors que plusieurs figures du parti l'on critiqué comme George W. Bush, Barbara Bush, Paul Ryan, John McCain et Mitt Romney, et surtout cherche une alternative pour éviter une défaite pratiquement assurée face à Hillary Clinton. Des PAC sont mis en place pour mener des campagnes anti-TrumpLe « tout sauf Trump » s’organise chez les républicains. Sa femme, Melania, prend sa place dans la campagne en 2016 après une discrétion totale depuis le débutMelania Trump: l'atout charme du Donald?Dans la famille Trump, on s'intéresse désormais à l'épouse. Les soutiens et les critiques Les polémiques successives l'ont discrédité auprès de 50% des Américains qui disent qu'ils auraient honte si Donald Trump était leur président. Il est sous le feu des critiques de nombreux Américains d'origines hispaniques et de confession musulmane, du Parti démocrate et de l'appareil du Parti républicain, du monde des affaires, mais aussi à l'international de la part de dirigeants politiques, pas même jusqu'au pape François qui remet en cause sa foi chrétienne. Plusieurs entreprises s'opposent à lui comme Facebook, Google et Tesla, ce qui n'est pas surprenant dans une Silicon Valley traditionnellement démocrate et qui s'inquiète du renvoie chez eux des sans-papiers pouvant parfois être des étudiants. Dans le monde du divertissement, il essuie les critiques de George Clooney, d'Adele, de Miley Cyrus. La presse américaine, tiraillée entre ses velléités idéologique et sa dépendance du lectorat, s'applique à une tâche de vérification des faits pour démonter ses propos, mais elle s'interroge à plusieurs reprises sur la manière de traiter cette candidature, notamment dans ses aspects pouvant être qualifiés de racistesGeorge Clooney : «Donald Trump est un fasciste xénophobe»Adele interdit à Donald Trump l'utilisation de ses chansonsMiley Cyrus menace de quitter les États-Unis si Donald Trump est éluDonald Trump "dégoûté" par l'idée d'Hillary Clinton aux WCTrump dominates poll heading into 2016How Donald Trump proved critics wrong in 2015Donald Trump creuse l’écart chez les républicainsDiaboliser Donald Trump ? Les médias américains hésitentTrump le "voyou" et le "démagogue" en Une de TimeCes chanteurs qui refusent de voir Donald Trump utiliser leur musiquePourquoi Apple, Google, Facebook et Tesla veulent la peau de Trump. Isolé dans l'élite, il ne reçoit que peu de soutiens en politique (deux gouverneurs, un sénateur et quatre représentants), dans le monde des affaires (moins d'une vingtaine de personnes à le soutenir officiellement). Internationalement, il a la reconnaissance des nationalistes européens (Jean-Marie Le Pen, Matteo Salvini, Vojislav Šešelj, Geert Wilders, Jimmie Åkesson). Parmi les quelques personnalités qui le soutiennent se trouvent la polémiste Ann Coulter, les acteurs Stephen Baldwin et Jon Voight, les sportifs Dennis Rodman et Mike Tyson. Son électorat est principalement constitué de la classe moyenne blanche. Il reçoit un soutien de poids peu avant le caucus de l'Iowa en la personne de Sarah Palin, égérie du Tea Party et personnalité influente de la droite conservatrice. Quelques jours avant le Super Tuesday, c'est Chris Christie, le gouverneur du New Jersey et ancien candidat pourtant réputé modéré, qui se prononce en sa faveur, mais il se trouve aussi au cœur de la polémique en recevant le support de l'ancien chef du Ku Kux Klan, David Duke, qu'il refuse de condamner, et en ayant approuvé sur Twitter une citation historique du chef de file des fascistes, Benito Mussolini, bien qu'elle ne soit pas controversée en soi et qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un piège tendu par un journaliste opposé à lui. Le 11 mars, c'est un autre candidat retiré, Ben Carson, qui se joint à luiList of Donald Trump presidential campaign endorsements, 2016USA: Trump refuse de prendre ses distances avec un ancien dirigeant du KKKBen Carson appelle à voter Donald Trump aux primaires républicaines. Le 11 mars 2016, il doit reporter le meeting qu'il devait tenir le soir-même à Chicago (Illinois) après que de violents incidents aient éclatés dans la salle. Des individus étaient venus protester contre le candidat, certains étant des soutiens de Bernie Sanders, et quatre personnes aient été blessées (deux manifestants et deux policiers). Un retentissement international Bien qu'il reste lui-même assez indifférent envers les médias étrangers, sa candidature suscite l'intérêt de la presse internationale. Ses propos dégradent son image dans le monde, à tel point qu'une pétition recueille suffisamment de signatures au Royaume-Uni pour que les parlementaires débattent d'une interdiction d'accès au territoire britannique. Il doit aussi annuler une visite en Israël et une rencontre avec son Premier ministre Benyamin Netanyahu car des voix d'élus s'élevaient contre. Ce dernier, David Cameron et Manuel Valls ont publiquement critiqué ses propos sur les musulmans. Des répercutions négatives sur ses affaires se font sentir pendant la campagne : l'idée de débaptiser les tours, golfs et hôtels à son nom est évoquée à Vancouver, Toronto, Istanbul, Dubaï et en Écosse. Plusieurs compétitions et événements sont annulés dans les clubs de golfLe maire de Vancouver veut débaptiser sa Trump TowerDonald Trump bientôt interdit de séjour au Royaume-Uni ?Comment Manuel Valls utilise Donald Trump pour s'en prendre implicitement au FNL'envoyé spécial du Petit Journal - C à vousRemous en Israël avant la visite de Donald Trump. Ses notices Wikipédia de plusieurs langues dans le monde sont protégées au cours de la campagne pour prévenir le vandalismeCapture d'écran WikipédiaCapture d'écran Wikipédia françaisCapture d'écran Wikipédia espagnolCapture d'écran Wikipédia anglaisWiki trump allemand. thumb|right|150px Les presses française et américaine le comparent quelques fois à Marine Le Pen mais la présidente du Front national rejette le parallèle et n'approuve pas la demande d'interdiction d'accès des musulmans aux États-Unis. Donald Trump répond simplement : "Je ne sais pas mais elle a remporté une grande victoire". Plusieurs médias (The Washington Post, Libération) constatent qu'il est situé plus à droite qu'elle et The Daily Beast le compare plus volontiers à Jean-Marie Le Pen. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs relayé par Donald Trump Junior lorsqu'il annonce son soutien au candidat. Son conseiller Guido Lombardi lui a proposé de rencontrer Marine Le Pen mais il a décliné l'offre, n'y voyant aucun gain électoral. La presse française se montre globalement très opposée à Donald TrumpLa presse américaine compare Donald Trump à Marine Le PenDoanld Trump is to the right of Marine Le PenDonald Trump Is Our Jean-Marie Le PenDonald Trump, là où on ne l’attend pasLe Pen comparée à Trump: "Je ne suis pas américaine, je ne suis pas Nicolas Sarkozy"Comparé à Marine Le Pen, Donald Trump répond - ZAPPING ACTU DU 17/12/2015Le syndrome anti-Trump de la presse française, Guy MilliereJean-Marie Le Pen endorses Trump days after ex-KKK leader urges supportEnquête Exclusive Donald Trump : le milliardaire qui voulait être président - 28/02/2016 (à 20min00). Course des caucus et des primaires Lorsqu'arrivent les élections par État, Donald Trump se retrouve en deuxième position dans l'Iowa avec 24%, talonné par Marco Rubio à 23% et devancé par Ted Cruz à 27,60%, dans un État où la religiosité fervente des habitants lui a semble-t'il fait défaut, avant de reprendre la tête du scrutin dans le New Hampshire avec 34% des voix, reléguant près de vingt point derrière son autre concurrent, John Kasich, puis en Caroline du Sud avec 32,80%, dix point devant Ted Cruz et Marco Rubio. La semaine suivante, il enchaîne dans le Nevada avec près de 46%, soit plus que ses deux adversaires réunis. Le 1er mars, jour du Super Tuesday, il arrive en tête dans sept États sur onze : le Massachusetts à 49,10%, l'Alabama à 43,40%, le Tennessee à 38,90%, la Géorgie à 38,80%, la Virginia à 34,70%, l'Arkansas à 32,70% et le Vermont à 32,70%. Dans chacun de ces États, il est arrivé nettement en tête devant ses concurrents aux exceptions de l'Arkansas et du Vermont. Il arrive en deuxième position dans l'Alaska à 33,60%, l'Oklahoma à 28,30% et le Texas à 26,80%, et enfin troisième dans le Minnesota avec 21,20%. Face à lui, Ted Cruz a remporté trois États et Marco Rubio un. Le 5 mars, où quatre votent, il gagne dans la Louisiane (41,40%), le Kentucky (35,90%), le Maine (32,60%) et échoue seulement dans le Kansas où Ted Cruz s'impose par 48,20% tandis qu'il obtient 23,30% des votes. Le lendemain, c'est Marco Rubio qui rafle Puerto Rico avec plus de 73% tandis que Donald Trump termine deuxième avec 13,60%. Il engrange ensuite avec trois victoires sur quatre le 8 mars, avec 42,40% dans Hawaï, 36,50% dans le Michingan et 47,30% dans le Mississippi tandis que Ted Cruz l'emporte par 45,40% contre 28,10% pour lui dans l'Idaho. A ce moment de la course, alors que sept candidats républicains se sont retirés et qu'il n'en reste plus que quatre dans la course, il parait évident que seul Ted Cruz est en mesure de le concurrencer alors que Marco Rubio, qui a émergé comme le jeune espoir de l'establishment républicain contre le milliardaire dans cette campagne, se retrouve souvent à la troisième voire la dernière place. Il obtient le nombre de délégués suivants : 7 dans l'Iowa, 11 dans le New Hampshire, 50 dans la Caroline du Sud, 14 dans le Nevada, 36 dans l'Alabama, 11 dans l'Alaska, 16 dans l'Arkansas, 40 dans la Géorgie, 22 dans le Massachusetts, 8 dans le Minnesota, 13 dans l'Oklahoma, 31 dans le Tennessee, 47 dans le Texas, 8 dans le Vermont, 17 dans la Virginie, 9 dans le Kansas, 17 dans le Kentucky, 18 dans la Louisiane, 9 dans le Maine, 0 dans Porto Rico, 11 dans Hawaï, 20 dans l'Idaho, 25 dans le Michigan, 24 dans le Mississippi. Avec seize victoires sur vingt-quatre depuis le début, il est actuellement le candidat républicain ayant obtenu le plus de délégués, au nombre de 464, avec comme objectif d'en avoir 1237 pour obtenir l'investiturePrimaires américaines : les petits calculs républicains contre Donald Trump. Idées politiques Ses modèles sont Dwight D. Eisenhower, Ronald Reagan, Douglas MacArhtur et George PattonDonald Trump Blasts Obama’s Military Weakness; ‘Bring Back Patton’Donald trump on Twitter‘I Like Ike’: Donald Trump Channels Dwight Eisenhower, Touts His Deportation PlanTrump likens himself to Reagan as a truly conservative candidate. Immigration thumb|right|250px Il tient le Mexique pour responsable des difficultés migratoires des États-Unis et notamment le coût qu'elles représentent. Il s'oppose donc au droit du sol et propose l'expulsion de tous les clandestins, sans pour autant séparer les familles, et a promis d'ériger un mur aux frais du Mexique (qu'il forcerait par des rétorsions économiques). Il a aussi affirmé que les États-Unis risquaient de rejoindre la voie du tiers-monde s'ils ne réagissaient pasEtats-Unis: Trump pour l'expulsion de tous les immigrés clandestins. Cette attitude est cependant néfaste sur un plan purement stratégique pour les républicains dans la mesure où la communauté hispanique est devenue grandissante et dont le soutien aux démocrates est un facteur des échecs électoraux des républicainsDonald Trump et la fin des tabous sur l'immigration. Un sondage de septembre 2015 indique qu'ils sont 82% à ne pas l'apprécierLe chanteur Julio Iglesias boycotte les établissements du "clown" Donald Trump. Économie Bien qu'étant un homme d'affaire au Parti républicain, Donald Trump ne défend pas véritablement le libre-échange. Il se prononce même pour des mesures protectionnistes à l'encontre de pays importateurs comme le Mexique et la Chine dans un pays à la balance commerciale fortement déficitaire donc largement dépendant de ses importations, mais il tient la délocalisation pour cause de chômage. Il a évalué à 20% le taux de protectionnisme nécessaire. Si ce type de mesure, et d'autres comme l'augmentation de l'imposition des plus aisés, séduit une part non-négligeable de l'électorat, y compris celui de droite, elle n'est pas du goût de la bourse de Wall Street qui finance d'autres candidats comme Jeb Bush ou Hillary Clinton. Il entend dénoncer les accords de libre-échange (ALENA, TPP, TAFTA)Le discours protectionniste de Donald Trump inquiète outre-Atlantique. La presse constate l'absence de programme clair et définit chez Donald Trump. Quelques mesures peuvent cependant être retenues comme la taxation des plus riches (dans un parti aux idées opposées), la suppression des impôts sur les sociétés et les successions, une baisse massive de la fiscalité, l'allègement des contraintes sur les entreprises et le refus de l'augmentation du salaire minimum. Le New York Times affirme que de telles mesures augmenteraient de 27% les revenus du 1% d'Américains les plus richesSanders, l’anti-Trump (ou presque). Sécurité Il défend l'amendement II de la constitution des États-Unis sur le droit au port d'armeTrump: "Je me sens beaucoup mieux quand je suis armé". Face à l'État islamique, il propose de fermer les mosquées aux États-Unis en octobre 2015, bien que la mesure ne corresponde pas à la liberté religieuse octroyée par la constitutionPrésidentielle américaine: Donald Trump se verrait bien fermer les mosquées. Il a déclaré qu'il rétablirait "absolument" la simulation de noyade (waterboarding) comme méthode d'interrogatoire lors de l'émission dominicale This Week sur la chaîne ABC. "Je pense que la simulation de noyade, c'est de la gnognotte par rapport à ce qu'ils nous font subir" dit t'il en citant l'exemple d'un journaliste américain décapité par l'État islamique. Cet défense de l'usgae de la torture par le candidat est critiquée depuis que l'administration Bush l'a interdite en 2006 suite à des scandales mais le milliardaire explique qu'il modifiera les lois pour le permettre, assurant qu'il n'exigerait pas des soldats qu'ils désobéissentUSA: Donald Trump pour le retour de la simulation de noyadeLe rétropédalage de Trump sur la torture des terroristes n'en était pas vraiment un. Politique étrangère Il estime que les États-Unis économiseraient des millions de dollars en réduisant la présence militaire américaine en Europe. Il n'estime pas le Vieux Continent menacé par la Russie de Vladimir Poutine, homme avec lequel il dit pouvoir s'entendre, avec qui il échange plusieurs amabilités pendant la campagne. Concernant l'Asie, il préconise des traités d'alliance approfondis avec le Japon et la Corée du Sud, deux alliés des États-Unis. Il cible en revanche la Chine pour son dumping économique et social. Il dénonce également sa puissance Il estime que son pays ne devrait pas se mêler de la lutte contre l'État islamique et laisser la besogne à Vladimir Poutine et au président syrien Bachar el-Assad, reprochant à son pays de ne pas avoir suivit une bonne stratégie ; qu'il faudrait mettre la main sur le pétrole syrien et irakien pour couper les ressources financières de l'EI. Il suggère l'utilisation de la torture contre les djihadistes et perpétuer le camp de Guantanamo10 idées dingues de Trump en politique étrangère. Déclarations et faits marquants Avant les primaires républicaines de 2016 *6 novembre 2012 : il twitte « Le réchauffement climatique a été inventé par et pour les Chinois, afin de rendre l’industrie américaine moins compétitive »En bonus: les Chinois et le réchauffement climatique. *6 avril 2015 : il twitte « Arianna Huffington est une chienne »Une chienne. *28 avril 2015 : il twitte « Notre président afro-américain si génial n’a pas eu un impact si positif que ça sur les voyous qui détruisent allègrement et ouvertement Baltimore »Les voyous qui détruisent Baltimore. *16 avril 2015 : il twitte « Si Hillary Clinton ne peut pas satisfaire son mari, qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle saura satisfaire l'Amérique? »Hillary, Bill et l'Amérique. Primaires républicaines de 2016 *16 juin 2015 : « Les migrants mexicains ont beaucoup de problèmes. Ils amènent de la drogue, de la criminalité, ce sont des violeurs » (lancement de sa campagne à New York)Les Mexicains et les problèmes. *16 juin 2015 : « Je suis vraiment très riche. Je possède, et avec l'augmentation cela va dépasser les 10 milliards, un total de 8 milliards de dollars. Net, hors actifs et passifs. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter. Vous savez pourquoi? Je n'ai pas besoin de me vanter, je n'en ai pas besoin » (lancement de sa campagne à New York)Il est riche. *4 juillet 2015 : « Jeb Bush ne peut qu'aimer les clandestins mexicains à cause de sa femme » dit t'il à propos de Columba Bush, née au MexiqueL'amour de Jeb Bush pour le Mexique. *18 juillet 2015 : il affirme « John McCain n'est pas un héros de guerre. On dit qu'il est un héros de guerre parce qu'il a été capturé. J'aime les gens qui n'ont pas été capturés, OK? » à Ames, IowaHéros de guerre ou non. *21 juillet 2015 : il déclare à Bluffton en Caroline du Sud « Rick Perry met des lunettes pour que les gens croient que c'est un homme intelligent... mais les gens savent voir à travers les lunettes »Voir à travers les lunettes. *8 août 2015 : il réagit sur CNN, à propos de la journaliste de Fox News qui l'avait interviewé la veille, en affirmant « On pouvait voir sortir du sang de ses yeux, du sang sortir de son... où que ce soit »Du sang. *9 août 2015 : « Evidemment, c'est très difficile pour eux de m'attaquer sur le physique, parce que je suis tellement beau » dit-il sur NBCSi beau.... *9 août 2015 : il twitte « Je viens de réaliser que si on écoute Carly Fiorina pendant plus de dix minutes d'affilée, on souffre rapidement d'un énorme mal de tête. Elle n'a pas une chance! »Maux de tête. *Septembre 2015 : il commente le visage de Carly Fiorina dans le magazine Rolling Stone en disant « Regardez ce visage ! Qui voterait pour ça? »Le visage de Carly Fiorina. *19 octobre 2015 : il twitte « Il fait vraiment froid dehors. On aurait bien besoin d'un dose de réchauffement climatique »Face à l'arrivée du froid, Trump réclame "une bonne dose de réchauffement climatique". *19 novembre 2015 : « Je mettrais certainement cela en place. Très certainement » affirme t'il au sujet d'un fichage des musulmans américains sur Yahoo Politics après les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015Créer un fichier pour surveiller les musulmans américains?. *22 novembre 2015 : il commente le meurtre d'un manifestant noir par un policier en déclarant sur ABC News « Peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité. Parce que c'était absolument dégoûtant ce qu'il était en train de faire »Quand un manifestant noir est battu par la police. *24 novembre 2015 : il se moque d'un journaliste handicapé sur CNNSe moquer d'un journaliste handicapé. *3 décembre 2015 : il prononce un discours devant Coalition juive républicaine dans lequel il souligne son soutien à Israël mais multiplie les traits d'humour avec les caricatures sur les Juifs, comme leur supposée attirance pour l'argent, qui passent pour de l'antisémitisme aux yeux de la presseDevant une assemblée juive, Donald Trump flirte avec l'antisémitisme. *8 décembre 2015 : « Donald J. Trump appelle à l'arrêt complet et total de l'entrée des musulmans aux États-Unis jusqu'à ce que les élus de notre pays comprennent ce qu'il se passe »"Donald Trump appelle à l'arrêt total et complet de l'entrée des musulmans aux Etats-Unis". *21 décembre 2015 : en meeting dans le Michingan, il commente un récent débat démocrate lors duquel Hillary Clinton est revenu en retard sur le plateau après une coupure de publicité "Je regarde le débat et elle disparaît, où est-elle allée?! Je sais où elle est allée, c'est dégoûtant, je ne veux pas en parler. Non, c'est trop dégoûtant. Ne le dites pas, c'est dégoûtant, n'en parlons pas", puis il déclare ensuite à propos de sa défaite aux primaires de 2008 face à Barack Obama "Elle allait le battre, elle était la favorite mais elle s'est fait mettre, elle a perdu"Donald Trump "dégoûté" par l'idée d'Hillary Clinton aux WC. *9 janvier 2016 : ces propos tenus en meeting dans l'Iowa sont perçus comme une éloge à Kim Jong-un : "Regardez la Corée du Nord : ce gars est un maniaque mais il faut lui accorder du crédit. Combien de jeunes hommes - il devait avoir 25 ou 26 ans quand son père est mort - peuvent s'imposer devant des généraux ? C'est assez impressionnant quand on y réfléchit. Comment s'y prend t'il ? Même si c'est dans la culture, que c'est culturel, il y est allé et il s'est installé, c'est lui le patron. C'est incroyable. Il a liquidé l'oncle et quelques autres. Bref, il joue mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec lui car il a vraiment des missiles et des bombes"Donald Trump: Kim Jong-Un Deserves Credit for Consolidating His Power. *13 janvier 2016 : trois fillettes revêtues des couleurs américaines interprètent un hymne techno-patriotique vantant Donald Trump et les États-Unis dans un meeting en FlorideL'hymne de campagne de Donald Trump techno-patriotique. *23 janvier 2016 : il déclare à l'occasion d'un meeting dans le Sioux Center de l'Iowa : "Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce sont les sondages : mes électeurs sont les plus fidèles. Je pourrais me poser au milieu de la Cinquième avenue et tirer sur quelqu'un, je ne perdrais pas d'électeurs. C'est incroyable"Etats-Unis : Trump pourrait «tirer sur quelqu'un sans perdre d'électeurs». Fortune thumb|right|170px Il déclare une fortune de dix milliards d'euros. Certains détails : *23 biens déclarés valant chacun au moins 50 millions de dollars (terrains de golf, hôtels, appartements). *Il occupe 515 fonctions différentes et dispose de 168 sources de revenus et actifs. *''The Apprentice'' : il touche près de 214 millions de dollars pour une saison de cette émission qu'il présente en tant que créateur et co-producteur (plus de 15 millions par épisode). Il est l'entrepreneur le mieux payé de la télévision5 chiffres qui résument la toute-puissance financière de Donald Trump. Il possède aussi les droits de plusieurs marques : Miss USA, Miss Univers et Central ParkComment Donald Trump est devenu l'heureux propriétaire de Central Park Anecdotes *Il est de ceux qui mettent en doute la naissance de Barack Obama sur le sol américain et donc la légalité de son élection à la tête du paysEtats-Unis: 54% des républicains croient que Barack Obama est musulman. *Pendant la campagne présidentielle, son étoile sur la Voie de la Célébrité à Hollywood est vandalisée d'une croix jauneL'étoile de Donald Trump vandalisée. *Pour Halloween 2015, une entreprise mexicaine fabrique des masques à son effigie, dans un pays où il est devenu très détesté pour ses remarques pendant la campagne présidentielleDonald Trump star d'Halloween au Mexique. Aux États-Unis, 774 000 masques sont vendus et des déguisements lui ressemblants sont portésDonald Trump fait rire (ou pleurer) tout le monde pour Halloween (et c'est bon pour lui) *Donald Trump devient aussi atypique par sa coiffure, variant du jaune canari au fauve orangé, au point d'être devenu reconnaissable par sa simple apparition. C'est ainsi que The Economist l'a représentée seule au-dessus de la Maison-Blanche pendant la campagne de 2016. Ses cheveux ont certes toujours été longs, mais ils ont évolués dans le sens où sa longue mèche se positionnait vers la gauche dans les années 1970, avant d'être ensuite orientée vers la droite, mais toujours d'un côté uniquement à chaque fois, dans le but de la faire apparaître la plus épaisse possible et couvrir sa raie le plus possible, expliquant ainsi sa raie si basse. L'origine proviendrait d'une réduction de tonsure par un chirurgien recommandé par sa femme qu'il a jugé raté, il se serait donc fait poser des implants depuis"Queue de loutre" et "épi de maïs": des coiffeurs jugent la chevelure de Donald Trump. *Il porte une arme sur lui en permanence pour se défendreDonald Trump : « Si j’avais été au Bataclan, je peux vous dire que j’aurais ouvert le feu » Citations "Notre pays traverse une passe difficile. Nous n'obtenons plus de victoires comme c'était le cas auparavant. Depuis combien de temps ne sommes nous plus sortis vainqueurs d'un accord commercial avec la Chine ? Ils nous écrasent alors que je les bat à chaque fois. A chaque fois !" :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Donald Trump Presidential Announcement Full Speech 6/16/15. "Quand le Mexique nous envoie ses gens, il n’envoie pas les meilleurs … Drogués, dealers, violeurs." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Je serais le président qui créera le plus d'emplois que Dieu ait jamais fait. Je ramènerais nos emplois de la Chine, du Mexique, du Japon et d'ailleurs. Je ramènerai nos emplois et notre argent." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Donald Trump Presidential Announcement Full Speech 6/16/15. "Des Noirs qui comptent mon argent ? Je déteste ça. Les seules personnes que je veux voir compter mon argent sont des petits gars qui portent la kippa tous les jours." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Je pense que la différence qui me sépare des autres candidats, c’est que je suis plus honnête et que mes femmes sont plus belles." :- Donald Trump pendant sa campagne aux primaires républicaines de 2015Au pays de Walt Disney, faudrait pas prendre Donald Trump pour un Mickey !. "Il a dit que j'étais brillant. Cela prouve chez lui une certaine lucidité." :- Au sujet de Vladimir Poutine dans un entretien à Valeurs actuelles publié en février 2016Donald Trump : « Si j’avais été au Bataclan, je peux vous dire que j’aurais ouvert le feu ». Références Catégorie:Membre du Parti républicain Catégorie:Milliardaire Catégorie:Homme d'affaire Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Pennsylvanie Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2000 Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2016 Catégorie:Climatosceptique Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Catégorie:Critique de l'Islam